King Oni
The King Oni was a heavy anti-armor walker developed by the ERS during War of the Three Powers. It remains unknown why the Japanese military was compelled to design such an unorthodox fighting machine such as this humanoid-shaped construct, which stands approximately six stories tall and evokes images of a mechanical, hulking ogre. However, battlefield performance reports of this vehicle are very sobering, and suggest that its bizarre form factor is not merely a play against enemy morale. Indeed, the King Oni's combat capabilities alone are more than enough to dampen an opposing army's spirits. The "eyes" of this robot conceal energy weapons that can reduce a tank to molten ruin in seconds. The weapon seems to produce large recoil in shooting. King Oni are also remarkably capable of fighting with their own body, using its massive arms and shoulders to crush anything that stands in its way. An early battlefield report involving the King Oni suggested that just one of these robots, when faced with an entire tank platoon, simply charged the main battle tanks head-on. Their shots deflected off of the King Oni's white armor (which must be some sort of new compound), even as it barreled into the tanks, simply crushing them underfoot as though they were children's playthings. It is currently unknown if the Oni is a piloted, remote-controlled, or autonomous vehicle because one has yet to be recovered or disassembled. It appears to be piloted, since Allied Spies can bribe it, as well as the fact that Yoshiro personally piloted one during Operation: To Tame a Living God (Soviet-perspective, arguably non-canon) as well as Commander Kenji during Operation: A House Unfit for Rebels. The only thing that seems obvious about the King Oni is its combat proficiency. One consolation for the enemies of the Empire of the Rising Sun is that there is almost no way that the Empire could be manufacturing the King Oni in significant numbers. Military strategists surmise that it is impossible for the Empire of the Rising Sun to have constructed more than a handful of these remarkable machines, simply due to the resources required to produce them. The research-and-development costs alone must have been staggering, and the Empire would likely be deploying more of these battle walkers if it could. However, the credibility of intelligence regarding the Empire's production capacity currently seems somewhat dubious. Faction’s Comments WiP Quotes Created * Who has awakened me?!! Selected * What is it? * Do not test me! * Unleash me! * Who calls? * Let me fight! * It is time? * I am complete! Moving * Simple... * Hmmm... * For now! * Is that all? * What's there? * And? Attacking * To cinders! * Die! * Burn! * With pleasure! * To the slaughter! Using Bull Rush * Arrggghhhh... * HAH HA HA HA!! Move to Attack * Leave them to me! * At last! * This will be pleasing! * They will burn! * They're next! * Them? In combat * Let's wreck flow! * SHUT UP! * Uhhh... * Embrace death! * I want more! Retreating * I wasn't finished! * If I must! * Let them by! * They are not worth my time! Under fire * Pitiful attacks! * Their screams...! * Dare to defy ME? * They test fate! * They're bothering me! Gallery Kenji oni icon b.png RA3 Greater King Oni Icons.png RA3_KingOni2.jpg RA3_King_Oni_Render.jpg RA3_King_Oni_Render_1.jpg RA3_King_Oni_Render_3.jpg C&C_Red_Alert_3_Empire_of_the_Rising_Sun_King_Oni_real_size.jpg Category:Japanese Category:Command & Conquer Category:Robotic Category:Empire of The Rising Sun Category:Walkers